twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenore
Lenore is a minor character of Two and a Half Men, who appeared in one episode from seasons 1 and 7, though she has been mentioned multiple times in other episodes. She is Judith’s mother, Jake’s grandmother and Sheldon’s wife. She was portrayed by Cristine Rose in Season 1 and Annie Potts in season 7. History Season 1 In "If I Can't Write My Chocolate Song, I'm Going To Take A Nap", Alan mentions that Jake needs to be ready for dinner with Judith and her parents. Judith later mentions that her parents are waiting. In "Merry Thanksgiving", Charlie invites everyone is his family, to impress Lisa and show her that he is a family man. Thus Alan, Judith, Jake, Evelyn, Berta, Rose, Lenore and Sheldon are present at Charlie’s house. Charlie, not remembering their names, introduces them with wrong names. Sheldon and Lenore support Alan in his divorce along with Judith, much to Judith’s dismiss. The news of Judith turning gay shocks them when unintentionally told them by Evelyn. Season 2 Though not making a canon, Lenore is mentioned in "Those Big Pink Things With Coconuts" by Evelyn, claiming that she is a pot-head, and Evelyn herself is Jake’s genuine grandmother. Same is dictated by Rose later on. Lenore is then mentioned in "Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab" by Jake, who tells Evelyn that he spent a weekend with Sheldon and Lenore. Evelyn resents that, and demands Alan to send Jake to her for a weekend too. Alan supports Lenore, saying that she left everything and took care of Jake for a month when he was born. Season 6 In "I Think You Offended Don", Alan mentions to Herb that Lenore was a drug and alcohol addict, and was admitted to Betty Ford Clinic. Season 7 In "Mmm, fish. Yum.", Judith and Herb get away for a weekend, leaving Milly Melnick (Judith’s daughter, unconfirmed whether via Alan or Herb) with Lenore. Alan doesn’t think that it is a good idea, as she was known for having an addiction to pills and alcohol, which was so severe she was admitted to the Betty Ford Clinic. Apparently, she got kicked out of there, due to fight from one of the inmate's biting her and had a sandwich named after her there as well. When Lenore is not able to control Milly’s crying, Alan immediately reaches there to help her. She then starts taking pills, drinking, sucking on Alan's fingers, showing Alan her breasts, offering him to join her in the hot tub, claiming that she hadn't had sex in 14 years, to which Alan responds that her husband had a stroke. She also calls her husband Fred instead of Sheldon. Alan cheats her into joining him for a drive to "have crabcakes at Gladstone's" where he intended to take her to a rehab clinic, but as soon as she find out, she leaves the car and runs away. Trivia *In Season 1 she is clearly seen with her husband Sheldon but later in Season 7 says Fred hasn't touched me in 14 years. Appearances *"If I Can't Write My Chocolate Song, I'm Going To Take A Nap" (mentioned only) *"Merry Thanksgiving" *"Those Big Pink Things With Coconuts" (mentioned only) *"Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab" (mentioned only) *"I Think You Offended Don" (mentioned only) *"Mmm, fish. Yum." Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Grandmothers Category:Alan's Girlfriend Category:Mothers